seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Hotaru (YNG)
Appearance Zero is a tall white haired fighter from The Croshenese Islands, he has a well built body covered in traditional tattoos from his home and scars from past fights, he also has several gold earings in his ears symbolising his experience as a warrior. He normally wears dark trousers, black combat boots, a sleeveless long coat and has a belt with his short sword sheaths. He also carries around his sword in his hand. He also has two rings on his left hand, one is his wedding ring and the toher is a ring showing his membership of The Croshenese Raiders and elite group of adventurers within The Croshenese Kingdom. His eyes also give him an aura of mystery. His left eye is gold and his right is blood red, both show his past despite him not telling it through words. Personality Zero is generally a quiet man prefering to speak when needed or not at all. He enjoys being with his wife and daughter mroe than anything else despite his love for a worthy fight. If it was a choice of spending the day playing with his daughter or fighting a Pirate with a 100,000,000 bounty on his head he'd proberly choose his daughter (unless they needed the money then he'd kill the Pirate in one slash and get the money before treating his daughter to ice-cream and a day at the beach). He also has a strong sense of Bushido and despite being hired by The World Government many times he hates them, seeing them as tyrants he'd gladly kill if paid enough (9,000,000,000 is the free for that job). He also has a habit of helping innocent people he doesn't know with random and mundain jobs such as doing the laundry for an old or pregnant woman or helping a begger from getting beaten up (that one he enjoys the most). Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Zero uses a modified version of Croshenese Sword Arts calling it Demon Slaying Sword. The style is dynamic and acrobatic using fast strikes at all angles to destory the enemies, Zero has added Iaido and Battojutsu prefering to start sword fights with his sword sheathed. One of his more comman techniques for drawing his sowrd and attacking with it is Akai ryū hasen a technique that allows him to use his amazing speed to vanish and in one Iaido fashion move cut an enemy cleanly in two. In comparison to more traditional sword styles Demon Slaying Sword is erractic and instinctive, with elements of traditional techniques thrown in. Zero uses the enviroment to his advantage as well. If there are buildings near he'll move the battle to them so he can take the high ground, he'll also use unique footowrk intentionally getting in close to his opponant allowing him to dominate the footwork of his enemy as well as take advantage of the small fighting space by switching to his short swords. This turns the style into a Nitoryu style and in confind spaces he would use short cuts and stabs to disable his enemy then finish them with a swift killing blow. Marksmanship Zero dislikes using guns finding them dishonorable in a duel but can use them well enough to aid in sniping actions. Due to his dislike for guns he doesn't carry one with him. Hand to Hand Combat Zero's hand to hand combat style is unique it's very dynamic and acrobatic letting him make full use of his abilities without sacrificing a shred of combat potentual. The style which he has dubbed Demon Hunting Fist invovles fast, nible yet very powerful blows with the fists, elbows, knees, feet, shins, palms, head, forearms and shoulders while he dances around with various displays of acrobatics and agility. Zero's main method of unarmed attacks are mostly kicks landing devesating strikes from nearly every angle possible. The style is based off of Croshenese martial arts with the addition to what he knows of Fishman Karate and other styles he's learnt bits of. Physical Strength Zero has incredible strength. When using his full power his strength is enough to throw a small giant over his shoulder with little effort, and cause serious damage with a punch or kick. One of the more impressive bouts of strength was knocking out a Bananwana with one punch. He does however limit his strength like the rest of his phsyical abilities so he can enjoy a fight against weaker opponants Agility Zero has amazing speed and reflexes able to dodge attacks with little effort, while he can't dodge bullets without the use of his Haki he can make it difficult to land a direct hit on him by running around the battlefield (providing there are no innocent people in the way). He can also jump incredably high and due to his speed can run up the sides of tall buildings for a short time before gravity catches up. Endurance Zero's endurance is amazing partly due to him eating special herbs from his home, the herbs caused his body to gain increased stamina and healing to the point where it's near impossible to kill him. While he can get hurt his endurance allows him to fight on even with life threatening wounds. Weapons Zero uses three blades known as The Devil Trio (Akuma no torio). Two of the blades are short swords (as pictured) the third however is a Daito lengthed version of the sword short swords. The two short swords are kept in simple leather sheaths but the main sword is kept in a leather covered Adam Wood sheath. The two short swords are Ryo Wazamono and the main sword is Saijo O Wazamono grades, making all three powerful swords and have been predicted to be valued Somewhere close to 500,000,000 all together. Devil Fruit For further information: Kudaku Kudaku No Mi (YNG) (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, This Devil fruit allows Zero to shatter inorganic objects and break the bones and potentually rupture internal organs of organic objects like humans. Type Paramecia Zero uses thei Devil fruit to break down walls, weapons and even some enemies. By striking or creating a "Break Dome" he cna shatter weapons arround him. Or by striking at his target he can break their bones with one strike and by hitting pressure points he cna reupture organs and blood veins causing internal bleeding. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Zero has this power and has worked hard to master it. He doesn't use it in any special way, other than he uses it to avoid getting pranked by Luffy or other members of The Straw Hats. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Zero has mastered this Haki as well and have developed a unique way to use it. By focusing it around his limbs he can create invisible "Haki Blades" which he ues to cut Logia users where his swords are un-useable. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Zero does have this Haki but has strong enough willpower to resist it. Relationships Crew Luffy Zero does mind his new Captain but is still getting used to his "unique" mindset. He mainly just ignores him and gets on with what he's doing. He does find his ability to eat amusing and his fighting ability admirable. Though he does think he's still too young to really pull of his dream but is willing to repay his dept to see if he can. Roronoa Zoro Zero finds him intresting and his skill something to watch. When not doing his own thing Zero will challenge Roronoa to a duel to test his Santoryu style (Zero thinks the use of three swords is kinda stupid). Other than that he finds his sense of honor and loyalty a brilliant trait and something a good ally needs in combat. Sanji Zero finds his attitude torwards women annoying and disresectful and constantly reprimands him for his advances on Anna. Other than that he does find his combat skills and cooking impressive. Usopp Zero finds him highly annoying and constantly threats him with his swords just to get him to leave him alone. Chopper Doesn't really mind him. He does find his childish attitude annoying when he's trying to meditate. Nami Nami is proberly Zero's favirote Straw Hat. He doesn't really mind her attitude but finds her treatment of her crew mates annoying due to his sense of honor. Nico Robin Zero likes Robin as much as Nami he enjoys her company and her quietness. He doesn't even mind her morbid outlook on things. Franky Zero is gernally impressed by Franky's abilities but is annoyed greatly by his stupid dances and poses. However he respects him greatly due to his loyalty and freindship with the other Straw Hats. Brook Zero doesn't really mind Brook but does get abit annoyed by his peverted nature. When he's not kicking Brook on Nami's behalf he enjoys playing music with him and sparring. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User